tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Magda Hiltz
Magda Hiltz is an Imperial author in Reign of Chaos, who is introduced in the Second Chapter and becomes the centerpoint of Hawke and Scire's subplot from then on. Magda is an enthusiastic writer, who manages to get the attention of a certain authority, when her writings earn her a trip to court. She asks Hawke and Scire to represent her as best as they can as no one else will. Background Little is known about Magda, other than the fact that she has been an author her entire adult life. She has written a number of books, most of which are seemingly copies of existing books, with a word replaced in the title. Her books managed to make it to the Shivering Isles, where they stirred up quite a big deal of controversy. The books caused the citizens of Mania to demand that the Duke put Hiltz on trial for 'crimes against literature.' Magda was put on bail and told that she could get a representative, assuming that she could find one herself, out of desperation she turned to Hawke and Scire. Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: The Reach 4th Morning Star Magda manages to convince Hawke and Scire to help her and she proceeds to take them to an alleyway, where a portal to the Shivering Isles awaits, she isn't honest about the nature of the authority pursuing her, much to her defendant's annoyance. Sheogorath reveals himself to be the judge and immediately sentences Magda to execution, however, Haskiil points out that they don't have an execution chamber and that one will need to be built, the Mad God allows Magda to plea her innocence, so that she can entertain him, whilst he waits for one to be built. The group try but fail to convince Sheogorath that she is indeed innocent of crimes against literature. Because of this, Sheogorath punishes her defendants, for being the worst defendants in history. He asks if they want to jump rope 1000 times or to fight their way out, both of them have different answers, resulting in Sheogorath compromising, by throwing a killer Jump-Rope at them. After a great struggle, Hawke and Scire manage to slay it, Hawke finds herself bidding Sheogorath goodbye, assuming that he'd conjure up a portal. Amused, Sheogorath tells her that she is free to go but she can't go home unless she performs Magda's execution. Hawke quickly agrees to the terms, much to the Imperial's disgust, who begins to splutter that the world of literacy needs her to survive, showing her egotism. She then strikes Hawke across the face, prompting the Breton to strangle her, lift her off of her feet and break her neck. Hawke believes that Magda will return to the Shivering isles. Killed Victims Here is a list of people that Magda has killed. * Literature Appearances Reign of Chaos Chapter 2: Skyrim * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:138169 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: The Reach] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:139980 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 2 - Skyrim: The Reach II] Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night * Chapter III Other Manja Companion mod (Referenced) Books Time of Tamreal: A poorly written book, the title of which rips off an RP and mostly makes fun of the three word trope. This book can be found in Manja's inventory in her Companion mod as an easter egg. It is comedically over priced at 2000 gold, when it's an incoherent, unspellchecked mess written in thirty seconds, much akin to her namesake's actual books. She apparently wrote a story about a woman, who fell in love with a vampire, which was still distributed in the 5th Era. Behind the scenes Magda Hiltz is a not so subtle reference to Megan Hultz, an author who repeatedly self advertised on the Elder Scrolls Wiki, using sock puppet accounts to promote herself. When asked to stop by several users, she took notes of their names and turned them into villains in her books, similar to the way that Foodfight did to the product owners that refused to license their brand names. The story line seemed pretty amusing right from the start as her writings are seen as so bad (due to unapologetic grammar errors, spelling errors and plagiarism) that even the insane can't find enjoyment in them. Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Imperials Category:Authors Category:Deceased Category:Joke Pages Category:Bastards